


When Edmund and Eric met...

by Ice_Fox



Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, RWBY
Genre: Crossover Pairings, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox/pseuds/Ice_Fox
Summary: Sorry, I needed to post this before it expired. Hope you like what I've written so far.





	When Edmund and Eric met...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Fox_0111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox_0111/gifts).



Maybe it was a bit too many drinks? No, he would be fine. Just one drink more and Eric would be ready to go home and face his father. Or maybe two? It would mean asking for some more money but he was already in trouble as it was. Plus the drink would soften the blow. Two it was then. Three? No, bit too much of a stretch.

An hour later, Eric payed up with his borrowed money and began the walk home. It was raining but Eric didn’t even notice. The gas lights that lined the street were glowing insultingly bright. Maybe it was just a little too much drink. Annoyingly, their brightness continued to steadily grow. Surely this was too much for the amount he had had today? Soon a hum joined the lights’ pulse. Both steadily grew. It was quickly growing unbearable. Suddenly it stopped. Confused, Eric looked around. This was not Brumley, nor the Birling’s house! This was definitely somewhere he had never been before.

* * *

Edmund started. Something had woken him up. He looked around at his sleeping siblings. None of them had stirred. Lucy was quietly sucking on the corner of her duvet in her sleep. Susan was softly muttering, deep in a idyllic dream. Peter’s snores filled the room and his pillow, which his head was burried in. His tossled blonde hair was scattered across the pillow. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

Yet something had woken him. He stared around in the darkness, his hand creeping to his flashlight. His experiences had definitely taught him to accept and expect anything. Then the tingling started. Edmund by now, knew that feeling. Magic! They were being called back. He had to wake the others before they woke up in the middle of a battle or knee-deep in the sea. 

“Peter! Peter, wake up! Lucy, we’re going back! Get ready everyone! Come on Susan! Caspian may be there! Get up everyone! We’re going back!”

Blearily the others stirred. The walls began to shift. The whole room was waking and stretching. This was it! They were going back. Edmund had just enough time to grab a few things before the bedroom around him began to move away. In its place, trees began to take shape. It felt good to be back. He turned to exchange a smile with the others. But once he turned, Peter wasn’t there. Neither was Lucy or Susan. It was just him. He was alone and the others were back in England.

* * *

 Susan sat up. Edmund was there saying something excitedly about “going back”. Lucy also began sitting up.

”Ed, what’s going on? Going back where.” But there was no answer. Edmund was fading. After a few seconds, only air was left where he had been sat on his bed. Lucy and Susan exchanged nervous glances. Groggily, Peter lifted his tossled head and asked, puzzled “Where’s Ed?” His sisters just sat staring at their brother’s empty bed. 

Edmund had been taken to Narnia without them.

* * *

Shelia paced up and down. It was clear she was worried. Mr Birling on the other had didn’t have a drop of sympathy for his disreputable son. “He has probably gone and got himself into trouble somewhere. It’s about time he was taught his lesson,” he kept telling her. Yet Sheila knew it was something more. He had never been gone this long and he had no cause to now. Also no one had seen him since he had gone out for some drinks. Brumley could be searched in a day. There was nowhere to go outside of the city. However, Eric could not be found anywhere. It was as though he had just disappeared of the face of the Earth.

* * *

The forest was calm. Gently, the leaves swayed in the soft breeze. They threw soft dappled light on the leaf-covered ground. Sweet birdsong, rippled through the air, flitting from tree to tree, bird to bird. Pungent wild garlic drifted on the whispers of the trees. Vibrant moss formed blankets of velvety bedding. Bowing at the edge of the leaf-carpeted path, feathered ferns created textured layers to the forest floor. Speckled amongst the lively undergrowth, small, brightly coloured flowers added touches of pink, purple and yellow. A gentle sun bathed the whole forest in a soft green glow. The scene was one of beauty and peace.

Eric stared around in awe. The creation of nature here, certainly beat the industrial grey tones of Brumley. A blue tit fluttered down near his feet, singing its sweet tune. A slight ache in Eric’s head reminded him of the drinks which had drowned his sorrows back at the bar. He would need to lie down for a while. The sudden change of location couldn’t even penetrate into his blurry head. Finding a moss covered, hollow tree, Eric lead down and promptly fell asleep. 

Slowly, the creatures emerged from their hideouts. Walking in front, the badger Tufflehunter lead the animals forward towards the sleeping young man. Every creature who advanced were about twice their normal size and intelligent faces suggested their ability to talk. Trufflehunter, however, held his paw up for silence. Not only the fact that a young man had suddenly appeared in the middle of their forest and walked in wavering line over to a stump and fallen asleep, caused the animals to being very cautious. A noble mouse with a small sword to match its height, climbed up the tree to peer down at the man’s face. Scaring most, the man began to stir. Yet still the valiant leader stood its ground. The man only rolled over in his sleep, nearly knocking the mouse off the log  but causing no other need for concern.

Eventually the watching animals began to grow bored. Many decided they had better things to do than to sit and watch a sleeping creature. The expectant crowd soon thinned to a few patient animals like Trufflehunter, whilst the rest turned and moved away, starting with the impatient squirrels. Soon life returned to the rest of the forest as the squirrels collected nuts, the rabbits dug holes and the hedgehogs snuggled back in their leaf piles. A young doe, not yet a mother, stepped forward to stand next to Trufflehunter. With a look of motherly care, she called to two youthful sparrows to bring up some leaves dampened with the clear pure water of the nearby stream. They obeyed her request, but still flew away complaining about the interruption to their game, crack the acorn.

Before the birds could return, an excitable, sprightly squirrel came bounding up along an overhanging branch, “I was out collecting nuts in my favourite spot where the oak tree is invaded by those mindless ants -I shouldn’t be telling you my hiding spot! Stupid Pattertwig! ‘The location of a nut hoard is a secret a squirrel never shares’ as the phrase goes. Anyway I was there on a branch when... what was I saying? Oh yes! Well I was trying to break into a particularly hard shell, walnut I think, and it didn’t seem to have anywhere I could prise it open from-“

”Pattertwig?”

”Yes?”

”What did you want to tell us?”

”Oh right... so you don’t want to know about the walnut?”

”No, Pattertwig. Just tell us what we need to know.”

”Well if that’s the case, then, there’s another human over there.”

”What!?!”

”You know, a human. One of those things that wears clothes and walks upright and uses tools to shell nuts and-“

”Yes, I know what a human is! Take me there at once!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I needed to post this before it expired. Hope you like what I've written so far.


End file.
